


Can I get your order? (Chinese Translation)

by keepcalmandtranslate



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, Romance/Humor, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 原作在FanFiction.net, 咖啡店調情, 論如何神助攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmandtranslate/pseuds/keepcalmandtranslate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HiJack咖啡店AU！那男孩長相奇特，他有頭雪色白髮，發尖銳似冰錐，看似冰冷的藍瞳內溢滿了暖洋，濃眉點綴著他白皙得不可思議的皮膚，頑皮的笑容展露在他的薄唇間。「那麼，我可以為你點單了嗎？」他問道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I get your order? (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puffinuzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinuzu/gifts), [Deamortem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamortem/gifts).
  * A translation of [Can I get your order?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/211789) by Deamortem. 



> thanks a lot to Deamortem for giving me the authorization! It's a gift for my friend Puffinuzu, also the lovely Deamortem. I own nothing but an authorization. Sorry for any mistakes made.
> 
> 原注: HiJack短篇一發完，純屬自我娛樂，無太大意義。我為創作出這個糟糕的作品深感歉意。

雨滴從天直落，像魚雷擊落在鋪滿柏油碎石的路面上，把世間萬物浸進一層望不見底的灰。我正冒雨奔走，濕冷的雨滴浸透了我的衣服，它們也沒放過我懷裏的書，想必再待上一陣子，我的書將會替我成為落湯雞，於是我開始發狂地尋找避雨處。這條路的盡頭，有家坐落在兩棟高大建築物之間的咖啡廳。起初我猶豫了一下，但當我低頭看到那些早已被水浸得發卷的書後，我下定決心般地朝那兒直奔過去。

單手推開門，我踉蹌地步進那暖氣四溢的咖啡店裏。它的內部比我想像中的要大，較遠處有些小桌子和成套的舒適椅子。陽黃色的燈光令我感到暖和不少，也促使我又往裏走進了一步。

那時的我可謂是字面意義上的「在滴水」，雨水從濕透的衣服裏流出、滴下，在我腳邊形成了個小水窪。儘管我已經在入門前的墊子上甩走了些水，但那看似起不到任何助幹作用。

「別擔心！」一個聲音傳來，我巡視了一圈，發現那聲音是對我說的。聲源男孩站在長吧臺後面朝我點頭示意，「我晚點兒會清理掉的，你為何不坐進來點些東西？」他熱情地詢問道。我有點不情願，可這貌似是能拯救我餘下書本的唯一方法，但不點單又會很失禮。沒辦法，妥協吧。

那男孩長相奇特，他有頭雪色白髮，發尖銳似冰錐，看似冰冷的藍瞳內溢滿了暖洋，濃眉點綴著他白皙得不可思議的皮膚，頑皮的笑容展露在他的薄唇間。

「那麼，我可以為你點單了嗎？」他開口問道。我才意識到這間店現在只有我一個顧客。

「這裏總是這麼安靜嗎？」我反問，直言不諱地忽略了他的問題。他聳了聳肩。

「有時會這樣，顧客們不經常來這區，但若遇上個好天，這兒就會爆滿。通常我會到你的桌前為你點單，不過現在還沒其他顧客光臨，就可以隨意些。」我點點頭，有些詫異男孩的好客。普遍來說，服務生只會為客人點單、上單、最後結單，而他看上去卻是想找個不認識的陌生人聊上半天。

我盯著貼在牆上的餐單，借此避免和男孩展開尷尬的談論。餐單上的種類不多，有些還是我未曾聽聞過的，而習慣在清晨喝自製純咖啡的我，只好被迫點杯飲料。

「請問我能點杯熱巧克力嗎？」我問道，語氣裏充滿內疚，視線移走，窗外仍大雨瓢潑。「以及一份藍莓松餅，謝謝。」我接著補充。看似在短時間內陰雨天是不打算放晴，胃中也迎來了空虛感，濕發耷落在肩頭，鼻子也有要開始流鼻涕的徵兆，一切證明——原路返回只會讓事情變得更糟。相比之下，填飽肚子可不算件壞事。

「當然，我可以把你的名字寫在杯上嗎？」他說著，握緊了早已準備好的黑色記號筆。

「寫Hiccup吧。」回答。男孩輕笑起來。

「Hiccup？這是個奇怪的名字。」他抬起頭，朗然一笑。

「我知道。」我沖他翻翻白眼，這種事可不是第一次發生。

「至少這名字還挺有意思。」他接著說，「叫Jack就沒那麼獨特了。」我尷尬地撇開眼神。還沒問就自報大名了，這夥計的確很開放。他見我不再開口，便點頭示意我找個空位子坐下。

「你可以先坐下，我過會兒就去上單。」他的臉上溢滿笑容，繼續說，「順便給你點時間擦幹那些水。」我回以微笑，有點高興對話終於可以結束，並打算找個離吧臺較遠的位子就坐。很好，店內最不起眼的角落裏有張單椅小圓桌。我走過去，把書平攤在桌上，不忍心看它們濕透的封面。早應該把它們放進包裏的，我歎氣著想，雙手小心翼翼地把濕書頁揭開。

這些書本的安危才是頭等大事，即便是我已經為它們找了個庇護所，有些內頁也無可救藥的粘成了一團，有些詞更像是作者含淚寫下的。

現在的處境確實是慘不忍睹。沒辦法，我只能倍加留心分離那些幾乎化成水的書時不要用力過度，好在我最重要的素描本和研究課題沒被過分淋濕。我坐下，繼續一門心思的搗鼓它們，以至於沒能注意到一陣微弱的颼颼聲 。

「這濕得真厲害！」Jack的聲音回繞在耳畔，我因完全沒注意到他的突然出現被嚇了一跳。

「是的。」我冷靜下來後回答他。

「對了，Hiccup，這是你的點單。」他說著，似乎在我名字上稍稍加重了語氣，可能是他又想起剛才的對白了。他彎過腰將熱巧克力和松餅放在桌上，接著雙手叉腰，愁眉不展地盯著我的書，接著他像是想到好法子般露齒微笑。

「你等著，我馬上回來！」說罷，他徑直走進庫房。我感到驚訝的是他離去的速度過於迅速，像是他在地板上來去自如的滑行。我沒繼續理會，抿了口熱巧克力，敢情那溫暖了我的喉腔。儘管如此，身子仍被濕衣服所凍的觸覺令我全身發軟，熱巧克力的溫度透過杯子點燃了我的指尖，我不由自主地將它握得更緊。

另一陣颼聲響起，Jack回來了，他帶著兩手的紙巾滑向我的位子。這次我看向了他的腳，不出其然的發現這男孩穿著滑輪。他滑動雙腿，快速地移動到我桌前停下，把紙巾放到桌面上。

我敢肯定他注意到了我在看他，因為他跟著我的視線，發現了我在看什麼，然後抿嘴偷笑。我臉紅著移開了視線。

「輕便滑輪。」男孩回答道，「以便我能更快移動，更好接單，雖然我穿著只是為了好玩！」他自顧自地傻笑起來，「我拿來了這些紙巾，你可以把它們放在書夾頁間助風乾。別讓這場大雨把你的心血全毀了。」他在我能制止他前翻開本書。

「你真的不需要幫我這麼多，」我告訴他，並用手拉過他的袖子來制止他。「我是指，這太麻煩你了，我很高興你能提供幫助，但我能自行解決。」我不習慣陌生人樂於助人的行為，因此我盡可能的拒絕了他。可Jack堅持不懈。

「沒事，我挺閑的。」他沖我笑笑，「而且你也不可能一個人完成這些數量。」他點頭示意桌上那遝書。「你說呢，Hic？讓我幫你吧？」

他脫口而出的昵稱令我倍感驚訝，我猜那可能我同意他幫我的原因，Jack只是出於好心，他是發自內心的想幫我，即使我想否認，但他的說得的確很有道理，我完不成這個數量。因此，我選擇放任，鬆開他的手，讓他繼續當活雷鋒。

一整個下午我們都在搶救那些書，我沒開過幾次口，只顧著聽他閒談他的工作和同事，平日這裏有多熱鬧但他今天卻落單的原因，我從中得知他的同事有：Sandy、Ana、Aster和他的上司North，還有他是如何獲得這份工作，他需要打工賺錢以支付付房租，以及他扯出的一大堆不相干話題。

即便雨已經停了，我仍留在店內，藉口自己會完成風乾工作後再離去，實際是在享受這段愉快的漫談時間。Jack點了點頭，繼續幫助我擺弄那些書，直到其他顧客的光臨，他需要為他們下單為止。與此同時，我夾完了全部紙巾；結完飲品和甜點的帳後，我收拾好攤在桌面上的書本。

我沖Jack揮了揮手，臨走前不由得再次望向他在桌間滑走的身影。

「有緣再見，Hic！」他在我身後說道。不知為何，踏出店門迎接晴空時，我的嘴角揚起了微笑。

**

我第二次留意到那間咖啡店，是兩個星期後的事。我正和Astrid一同步行回家，由於我們必須要留校工作，那天對我倆來說倍加煎熬。夜漸深了，我們仍在街上閒逛，Astrid的雙手正互相揉搓著，她希望能借此獲取溫暖。

「天啊，我可不想回家。」Astrid生氣地低聲抱怨。當Astrid心情不好時，最好對她百依百順，這是我從經驗中學到的。因此我主動問了句。

「說說原因？」女孩憤怒地哼了一聲，雖說他知道自己不是她的發怒對象。

「Punzi又請Flynn過來了，我可不想回去參合一腳！」Astrid認命般的攤開手。她和另兩個女孩同居，Rapunzel和Merida，鑒於她們都和我關係不錯，Astrid經常向我抱怨Rapunzel的男友Flynn。「他在那兒的時候，她總是犯傻，然後會傻笑個不停，我可不想在他們做愛時陷在沙發裏無所事事。」她做了一個噁心的表情。

「難道Merida不在那嗎？」我試著說服她。

「哈！不太可能。」那女孩反駁道，「如果她在家，她立馬就會把他倆趕出家門。」我歎了口氣，默認她不會改變主意了。我們轉了個彎走向另一條街，仰首一看，竟發現這條街莫名的熟悉；回憶起來，這條街的盡頭有間小咖啡店，我曾在那躲過雨。一幅畫面閃進我的腦海，Jack，那個陪我整理書籍的店員。突然間，我有股想要再度拜訪的衝動。

「Hiccup！」Astrid的聲音打斷了我的思緒。「Hiccup！你有在聽我說話嗎？！」她吼道。

「當然！」我下意識回應她，但那女孩雙手叉腰，看似悶悶不樂了好一會兒。我試著想出一個合理的藉口，「我……我只是……」猛的靈光一閃，「只是在想你願不願意在他們離開前去喝杯咖啡？」我扯出個假笑。Astrid松了口氣後，仔細尋思了一下。

「好主意，咖啡適合消疲，而且我也沒什麼好地方可消閒。」她聳了聳肩。

「那就走吧。」我帶她走去那間咖啡店，並在女孩好奇的目光下推開了店門。我注意到這兒多了些客人，雖然仍未到爆滿的程度；依稀能聽見模糊的低語，空氣中彌漫著更濃醇的咖啡味，即便如此，這間咖啡店曾留給我的溫暖，現仍揮之不去。我領她到我上次的位置就坐。

我無意地環視了一圈，只為尋找Jack的身影，結果沒發現他，反倒發現自己的行為愚蠢至極。Astrid眉頭一提，顯然她已經做好了評價。

「還不錯，」她最終開口說道，「我們該去吧臺點單嗎？」

「不用，在這裏等一會他就會過來為我們點單。」我拿過餐單，心不在焉的回答她。

「他？」又問。我震驚了一下。

「我是指，他們！不過通常來的都是個男孩！」我為自己辯解，想起之前Jack有提到過的Sandy和Aster。

「這樣啊！」她點了點頭，從我手中奪過餐單。過了很久後我才聽到滑輪滾過地面的颼颼聲，我壯膽抬頭去確認那個正在靠近的身影，而我猜沒錯，他就站在那裏，我抿嘴笑了下，他的頭髮還是像之前那般糟亂。滑輪聲停後，我注意到他的手中握著記事本和筆。

「嘿！」他咧嘴一笑，「我就知道你是回頭客！」我搖了搖頭。

「算了。」他看見Astrid後，笑容更燦爛了。

「而且你還帶了個女孩～！」他高興地唱起來，換得我的乾笑。

「是啊，一個女 朋友。」我刻意用重音來強調「朋友」的字眼，使得他竊笑起來。

「你不打算介紹一下嗎？Hiccup？」Astrid問道，她的臉頰拂過一抹亮麗的粉色，我歎了口氣。我當然知道她心底在打什麼算盤，她對Jack有意思。

「我叫Jack，小姐你呢？」

「Astrid。」她在他潦草地寫下她名字時，笑靨靦腆。

「那麼，我可以為你們點單了嗎？」他詢問道。在女孩點完單後，他望向了Hiccup。「我不需要你重申姓名，像是我會忘記掉了似的，Hiccup。你要來點什麼嗎？」他沖我眨了眨眼，以致我在回答他時有點結巴。

「呃，一杯熱巧克力和一份藍莓松餅，謝謝。」答案脫口而出。他勾起嘴角，踩著滑輪風雅地滑向吧臺，我看到他把點單撕下，遞給了吧臺後面的男孩。

吧臺後的男孩有頭金髮，身材較為矮小，臉上掛著副和藹的笑容，對比Jack之前給出的描述，我猜他是Sandy。我曾在校園裏見過他好幾次，但尚未向他打過招呼，他看上去很愛笑。

Jack很快就回來為我們上單了。他滑到我們桌前，把飲品和甜食放到桌上，離開前沖我們頑皮地笑了笑——他得去給其他顧客點單。Astrid歎了口氣。

「你覺得他對我有那種感覺嗎？」她問我。我深思後，推測是他的笑容使她飄飄欲仙。「你覺得他對我感興趣嗎？」她追問道，我回以聳肩。「但他長得那麼帥，我敢賭很多女孩都想做他女友……」她開始自言自語。

 

「那你為何不直接問問他？」我反詰，不是很關心這件事。我是指，我只見過這男孩一次，又不意味著我們是好友，他還算半個陌生人，我沒理由管這麼多。

「我不能！我們只是初見，如果我問了，他肯定會說『別這麼直接！』」她看著我，像是她心裏早已有底。我開始後悔帶Astrid來這兒。毋庸置疑的是，Jack的確顏值高，還是不尋常的高，但他不應該是我們光臨咖啡店的重點。

我低頭看向杯裏的巧克力，抿了口杯面的奶沫，那口感絲滑而溫潤；我試著把注意力集中在那上面，而不是聽Astrid自言自語。可能是講累了，她停下來喝了口飲料。

「這很好喝。」

「是啊，」我的嘴角勾起了微微的弧度，「所以，我們現在可以處理急事了嗎？」女孩歎了口氣。

「當然，我的看法是什麼來著？」

我們談了好一會兒，進程不錯，直到她終於被我成功說服：有什麼問題在家解決而不是逃避；而且天色已晚，Flynn不會打擾太久。她遲疑地同意了，喝完了她的飲料後去了趟洗手間。我如釋負重地靠在椅背上，因她不會再次怒吼而倍感輕鬆。

「那麼，她是誰？」那聲音貼著我的耳畔，嚇得我跳了起來，快速地轉過身後發現是他。Jack只是笑個不停，可我根本沒聽到他的靠近。

「你知道的，我介紹過給你。」我松了口氣。

「那不是我想問的。」他搖了搖頭，「她是你什麼特別的人嗎？」

「最好的摯友，沒有更出格的意義了。」

「你確定？」他眉頭一皺。

「嗯。」頓，「我不介意你追她。」結果那男孩卻自鳴得意地笑起來。

「如果她真那麼想，那我很抱歉我要令她失望了，她不是我心儀的類型。」我淺笑，同時留了個心眼——絕對不要告訴Astrid，免得她又要發瘋。我自己倒是有個疑惑想問他，而且還困擾了我好一會兒，可我卻不知道如何開口問他。

「你一直都是這麼健談？」我問。反正我是那類無論如何也不會主動找陌生人搭話的傢伙。

「僅限朋友。」他面露笑意。這下倒好，我竟無言以對，難道我們已經是朋友了嗎？我猜應該是的…… Astrid回來了，她的腳步聲使我們不約而同地抬起頭。

「好吧，你們該結賬了！」Jack興奮地將帳單放在桌上，插在衛衣前袋裏的雙手在不安分地遊走著；他刻意無視了Astrid局促不安的視線，以及她臉上隱約浮現的桃紅色。我付過錢，和她一道離開，走時還不忘給Jack一個揮手。那男孩也沖我揮手時，臉上掛著個略顯奇葩的笑容。

「下次見，Hic！」他戲弄道。可我知道他是對的，因為我敢肯定，我還會再光臨。

**

我發現自己幾天後又忍不住回去了。那天下午我得寫篇論文，我還要在幾天內讀完兩本書，因此我必須趕快回家，以便能早點開工。吸取了上次教訓，我這次帶了個能把書全都裝進去的背包，而那些書的重量簡直要了我的命。轉過街口，我又注意到了那間店，我有預感我會在那留步，然後考慮是否入座。

止步不前，我再三考慮那份待完成的論文，和那些攤在桌上等我閱讀的文本；而透過窗隙，我窺到店內只有一兩個或以上的顧客。我開始說服我自己，在家完成的效率會更高，但這裏面看上去既舒適又安靜，我可以花一整個下午的時間在那張小桌子上讀讀寫寫……歎了口氣，人還是敗給了欲望。我想不透自己為何會如此渴望再度光臨，但在我謹慎地推開店門後，我失去了所有為己辯論的機會。

我環視了一圈，在發現Jack的身影後感到一絲慰籍。他突然看向我，而我本能地撇開了視線，我不想讓他覺得我來這裏是為了見他。沒錯，絕對是溫熱的巧克力和舒適的環境把我拽了進來。我徑直地走向那張常駐桌，拿出我的筆、紙和書，依次放在桌面；擁擠的小空間令我感到異常的舒適。

我翻開書頁開始閱讀，並在閱到之處進行批註，時而停下來畫點奇怪卻能助理解的草圖——我完全沒有把在咖啡店裏學習的異感當回事。比起咖啡店，這兒更像是一個小型的學習室，包括這張圓桌的拓展區都是我的學習空間。我集中得很到位，效率比預想高了不少。直到我又聽見他那雙滑輪滾過地面時發出的颼颼聲。

這一次，在Jack嚇到我之前，我坐直了身子，轉回頭直視他，因而換來他失望的搖頭。

「如果不能嚇到你就太無趣了，Hic！」他發出聲痛苦的呻吟。

「我知道你玩的是什麼把戲，而且你不會再成功了。」我頗為自豪。

「好戲還在後頭。」他低語，雙眉彎得可怕，嘴邊還揚起了個惡魔般的微笑。頓時，一陣冷汗爬上我的背脊。「你在寫什麼？」他問，視線越過我的肩頭。

「為我的論文收集素材。」我答，因他的稍感興趣而有些開心。

「噢，你讀什麼課程？」他又問，心不在焉地掃閱著我的筆記。

「工程系。」我又答，抬頭觀察他對我研究專案的反應。「但都是些雜七雜八的課程。」他翻開下一頁後，無趣地笑起來。

「我知道，上次我看到的龍類研究，並不屬於工程系的教學大綱。」他揶揄著。他指的圖紙多是些我畫的龍體素描，我改編的盔甲，以及我設計的機制。我的臉因羞愧而通紅，察覺只有Astrid知道我對神秘生物的熱衷後，下意識地伸手去搶他手裏的書。

但Jack快了一步，而且他腳下踩著滑輪，他一邊緩緩轉圈，一邊繼續流覽那本書的內容。我只能坐在桌邊焦急地等待著。

「畫得不錯，」他開口，「知道嗎，你可以報美術系的！」

「我挺想，可我爸認為修工程系會更好，我猜他認為修工程系的夥計更有男子氣概。」我無奈地聳了聳肩。「鑒於我都喜歡，最後我還是選擇了修工程系，畢竟美術不太實際……」我抬起頭，卻發現Jack瞪大雙眼盯著我。「怎麼了？」

「我想這是你第一次和我談私事。」他裝作很吃驚，「我可以當是Hiccup終於對我敞開心扉了嗎？」我被他逗樂了。我聽Jack說過很多關於他的事，卻曾未詳細告訴過他我的私事。而現在自己卻主動開口，在誰眼裏看來都會很奇怪罷。可就在突然間，我感覺就算告訴他也無所謂了。

「我們不是算半個朋友嗎？」我淺淺的笑了，想起上次他對我說的話。那男孩因此笑容滿面。

「那好吧，我的半個朋友，你想點些什麼？」我為他的再度調侃深感無奈，輕輕地搖了搖頭。

「一杯熱巧克力和一份……」

「藍莓松餅？」他打斷，「對嗎？」我點點頭。他貌似用了比以往更快的速度滑走。

他站在吧臺的正後方，在交單之餘與另一位正在休息的男人談話，那男人的藍黑色的中發紮成了個低馬尾，他的下巴長了點鬍鬚。這人是Aster，只有他能符合Jack之前的描述。

我轉過頭，重新投入學習，想要盡可能地找到些有用資料作論文開頭。接著Jack回來了，他十分滑稽地把餐盤放在頭頂上方滑到桌前，再將餐盤放下。

「你的熱巧克力和藍莓松餅。」他像在介紹皇室那般浮誇地揮舞著雙手，我又被他逗笑了，他有把我的名字寫在杯側，好似他會忘了我的名字。「嘿，如果我坐你對面你會介意嗎？」他問我，然後看向吧臺的方向，我隨著他的視線看過去；剛才的男人正堅定地看著Jack，對他唇語些什麼，但當男人注意到我的視線後，他便立即轉了個身。

「當然。」我有點疑惑地答應了，那男孩拉開另一張椅子坐下，把手臂放在一個不會壓到書的位置。

「謝謝，不會有很多顧客在這個點光臨，所以現在很安靜。」他在我開始寫論文前說了句。我試著找話題，但沒想到可聊的點子；然後我開始找思路寫論文，可Jack坐在旁邊我一個字也想不出。接著，一個想法躍進我的腦中。

「你在讀大學嗎？」我坐直了身板，提出疑問。

「你現在才問啊，我還以為你早就知道了。」他歪歪頭，「我在修學前教育，和小孩子打交道。」他聳了聳肩，「沒你讀的工程系那麼厲害，不過我挺喜歡的。」

「怎麼會，那很酷啊。」我安慰他，「我只是很難想像你會喜歡小孩子，我本以為你會修體育或者其他系。」

「小孩子和降雪日可是歡樂源泉。」他自顧自的點了點頭。

「你喜歡下雪？」我問，因這個想法而感到瑟瑟顫抖。

「何止喜歡？我愛死了！」他滿腔熱情地舉高雙手。「滑雪橇、滾雪球、滑冰、還有堆雪人！以及每晚例行：披著毛毯、依偎在火爐邊、手捧熱巧克力……怎麼可能有在知道雪的美妙後，還不愛雪的人存在？」

「我就不是很喜歡……」我內疚地撇開視線，「雪只會帶給我瘀傷和凍指。」Jack輕哼了一下。

「那今年雪季我就向你展示雪的妙處，相信我，你會喜歡它的。」那男孩自豪地承諾著。我微微一笑，拿起杯子抿了一大口。

「如果你說的熱巧克力是這種，我會更喜歡的。」我盯著杯中棕色的巧克力調製品。

「既然談到這兒，不如你來參加我們店的聖誕派對？」他問道，「時間定在聖誕前夕，我知道會辦很久，但那真的很好玩。」

「我不知道……」支支吾吾。我已經很久沒參加過盛大派對，抑或是一大群人湊在一塊兒的活動。

「別這樣Hic……」那男孩呻吟，撅著嘴用無辜的大眼睛看著我。

「呃，好吧，我會考慮的！」我放棄掙扎，無奈地用手梳過那頭過長的亂髮。實話說，我不清楚原因，但Jack總能令我答應他。可能是因為他叫我Hic，或者是他可笑的撅嘴，但那都讓我覺得他想留我在這。

一天下來，我沒完成什麼功課，卻和Jack聊了很久。看上去我們對彼此的警戒線已經完全清除，他盡情地暢談，並告訴了我更多他的私事。

做他的聽眾是一件不錯的事，我偶爾會告訴他些自身經歷，但從未制止過他的高闊論談。當Aster過來拽住Jack背後的藍色制服，硬把他拉回去工作時，我們才言止。我看了看時間，指針早已指向七字。

趕忙地整理著背包，沒想到居然浪費了這麼多時間！

「抱歉我得走了！」我喊道。

「這是個咖啡店，想走就走，無人攔你。」Jack在吧臺後邊換了個姿勢，他微笑著用手撐著下巴。

「如果真能這樣我在幾個小時前早就走了！」反駁。

「那你為什麼沒走？」轉頭見他眉心一提，春風得意的表情暗示他的自信滿滿。

我半天嗆不出一句話，嘴巴微張卻無話可說，臉則是失控地紅透了，而他看上去更洋洋得意。我選擇不予答復，一頭紮往店門準備落荒而逃。

「沒提示？」聲音從我身後傳來，他又戲弄我了。

「見鬼去吧！」我怒吼的時機恰巧對上他在我身後爆出的一陣大笑。出到店外後，我花了點時間平復內心，我並不是因被他調戲才生氣，而是因為我煩躁自己內心懷著的異常喜悅感，那偏偏令我難舍離開。我知道Jack在這方面處理得比我好，可那是我無從知曉，且無法解釋的情愫。使勁地將思緒搖出腦外，奇怪的是一走遠後，敢情那感覺便煙飛雲散了，我的胸腔只會在店裏才發堵。

**

一周後，我才鼓起勇氣重返咖啡店。在被Jack戲弄了一番後，我沉思，好奇我想待在那兒的原因。我知道我只是不敢承認自己在依賴他的陪伴。每當我經過咖啡店時，我總會刻意確保自己走在路的另一邊——我絕對不能再進去了。我只是太固執，為了證明Jack的錯誤，為了證明我是點杯熱巧克力才給予光臨，為了證明我不是專程去見他。

那天早上，我獨自經過那間店，打算一如既往的無視它的存在時，卻突然想再拜訪一次。我在店前駐足，心煩意亂地拽緊包肩帶。放棄般地搖了搖頭：這太可笑了，我曾光顧過這間店，並不意味著我不能再進去；而且就算我進去了，也不代表Jack的想法有理有據。

因此我一個箭步沖了過去，推開門走進那間店後，徑直步向常駐位。可我的心跳早已失控地飛快加速著，並為提防他的大叫大喊而提前做足了準備。出乎意料的是，他沒有；我也因而發覺自己又在忍不住想他，頓時稍感精神受挫。對，這次拜訪不是因為他。可我比誰都清楚自己不能再自我欺騙下去。

拉椅就坐，把包放在桌面上後，我抓過桌邊的餐單開始閱覽，焦急地等他過來點單。其實我早已對要點的東西心知肚明，可不知為何，我突然感興趣地想要看看餐單，但我之前從來都沒仔細看過。我噓了口長氣，把餐單放下，抬起頭環顧四周。

我才意識到方才進門前未注意到的細節：Aster在吧臺邊煮咖啡，有位女服務生……卻始終不見Jack的影子。我感到喉腔發悶，發現自己在不覺中已坐直了腰板，且倍加留意周圍的發出的細微動靜聲。咬耳交談聲，不是；杯盤碰撞的交響曲，也不是；咖啡機的嗡鳴，更不是；這兒少了些什麼。毋庸置疑，我很清楚自己正違背理智地祈求著那些聲音：那些滑輪劃過地面發出的熟悉颼颼聲、那些環繞在桌邊的笑聲。雙手抱頭，我的思緒仍是一片混沌，直到我願意承認我在想他，Jack。我急迫地翻找著包中的水壺，想把喉中的不明堵塞物給咽下，我太固執、太愚蠢，想去證明我來咖啡店不是為了見他，到頭來卻反發現自己才是錯的那方。

若是我沒那麼壞心眼地想尋求答案，或者他沒有來煩我，抑或是我和他之間除了相識外再無進一步發展，我必能鐵下心不再光臨；可我又回來了，與Jack相干的瑣碎成了我再歸的理由。傷腦間，雙手已在無意中將髮型纏亂。我沒想過Jack會離開，而現在他不在，我反倒不想再待在這兒了。失落和洩氣感撲面而來，我的內心仍希望能和他再度閒談時光。

記憶像潮水般再次湧上了的我的心頭：Jack站在吧臺對面戲弄我時，嘴邊勾起起了的無意之笑，他言「那你為什麼沒走？」時，臉上泛起的笑靨如他在我回答之前，心中早已有底。而我深知，此刻我的臉上正燒得透紅，直到膝上的雙掌已被攢成拳狀，我才意識到，促使我光臨的原因不是熱巧克力。

「我只是想和你在一起……」輕聲低語，答案已浮出水面。

「不好意思？」站在桌對面的女服務生已拿出了筆記本，準備記錄點單。我沒費口舌向她解釋，而是站起、提包，從她身旁擠過時，我拼命地掩蓋那通紅的面頰；我沒買任何東西便匆忙離開了。

**

若不是Astrid的室友——Rapunzel和Merida，我也許再也不會回去。我專門繞了道去找Astrid，藉以諮詢該如何走下一步棋，結果沒找見Astrid，反倒撞見另兩個女孩。

「嘿Hiccup！」是金髮女孩開的門，她側身讓我進去，「我恐怕你見不到Astrid，她出去了……」

「那我就不打擾你們了？」我問，轉身打算離去。

「別急，至少我們還能幫你捎個口信？」 女孩的眼裏閃著希望，我還望見Merida從走廊角落探了個頭出來。

「不用了，我不過是想求點建議。」Rapunzel在我打算離開時，拽住我的手。

「我倆可擅長提議了！」她咯咯笑著，把我拖了回去。

「對，我們能引導你解決有關女孩的問題。」Merida跟著參合，她抓住我另一只手臂，和Rapunzel一起把我按在他們沙發上。

「真的不用，而且這和女孩無關！」我試著逃跑，可她們抓得很牢。

「此話當真？」Merida輕挑了下眉，「無論如何，我們得幫你解決！」我歎氣，懷疑她們在開玩笑。咬緊下唇，聯繫現狀思慮一番後，我放棄了掙扎。

「那好吧……」我輕哼，在Rapunzel興奮地尖叫著並歸還我自由之身時坐直身子。「雖然這並不是件有意思的事情。」我掻掻發絲，向她們解釋我現在的處境：我如何與Jack相識，初見時他的自來熟如何使我苦惱，當他不在店裏後的一切又是如何發生了天旋地覆的轉變。「我根本不知道該怎麼辦好……」語畢，我喪氣地搖了搖頭，「我太糾結於是否該回去……」

「Hiccup……」Rapunzel開口，「你喜歡他嗎？」我嚇得倒退。

「不！不是那樣的！」雙手迅速做出防禦，「我想和他交朋友，想和他聊天，想和他在一起，但不是以那、那種方式……」低語，我知道我捅了尷尬簍子。

「好吧，我想多了，抱歉！」Rapunzel道歉著，和Merida交換了個眼神，間接表明她對我的極度不信任。「不論如何，我認為你該回去！表現得自然點，他可能不知道你的心態變了。」

「我心態沒變，只是……」我焦躁地抱著頭，「呃，我真不知道。」

「所以你得回去，」Merida的嘴邊勾起弧度，「那不正是你想要的嗎，別顧忌太多了。」

 

盯著店門，準備踏進去，Merida和Rapunzel站在路的另一頭耐心地等待著，儘管我已經看穿她們的心神不定，且Merida看似快發瘋了；因此我推開了店門。

我緊張兮兮地朝吧臺望去，還好Jack在那兒，和平時一樣，遞交收集好的顧客點單，印證我先前所想。他聞門閉聲而轉身，臉上漾著的開朗微笑稍小了些——在他看見我後；而那微舉令我想落荒逃跑。也許是我太過繃緊了，那只是Jack，他不會吃了我。

「嘿Hic……」他放下手中的點單紙，淡笑。「一周過去了，我都開始覺得你不會再回來了。」他輕笑幾聲。

「你還記得你說過的話嗎？」我鼓起勇氣詢問道，「你知道即便我離開，我過一陣子又會過來。」

欣喜之餘，他拽著我的手滑向店後，還硬逼我跑上幾步。他讓我坐下後，傾身靠近我的耳朵低語。

「我發自內心地高興你能回來……」接著他站起，「我去給你交點單。」他走遠了，轉彎繞過厚木板的速度像是他在腳底裝了火箭。我知道我的臉此刻肯定熱得可怕，不過我打算無視那股發燙的溫度。Jack連問都沒問我要些什麼，就去交點單了。

他很快又回來了，把仍冒著熱氣的飲料和松餅放下，繞過圓桌，在我對面拂椅坐下。

「我們今天人多，North同意放我一個半鐘左右的時間和你聊天。」笑容堆開，他朝桌前靠去。我咽回早先的驚慌，我不該因此焦慮。

「太好了。」回應道。我終於開口，他看上去有點驚喜。

「通常來說，我會因你方才的答復戲弄你一下，今天就先不玩了，我怕又把你給嚇跑了。我是指，你這幾天去哪了？！」他舉起雙手做投降狀，令我笑出聲。

「我來過一次，那次你不在，然後就沒來過了……」如實招來。

「我只打下午和晚上的工，畢竟我不住在附近，而這也意味我不會像你期盼那樣全天都待在這。」

「道理我都懂！我只是，覺得我想讓你在……」悄聲嘀咕。Jack靠過來，他的手掌對著我的臉做了個「就此打住」的姿勢。

「哦，Hiccup我希望你沒愛上我。」他勾起嘴角。我尖叫著，差點在移開身子時從椅子上掉下去。那男孩咧嘴笑了幾聲。

「不！絕對不會！」我吼道，完全忘了這兒還是個咖啡店，而我羞紅的臉起不到任何助攻。

「怎麼了？」突然傳來的女聲打斷了我們的對話，令我們雙雙抬起頭。「你又騷擾顧客了。」那女孩有著被陽光親吻過的肌膚，暗棕色的頭髮，藍綠與亮黃相間於她的劉海，她沒叉腰的另一只手提著個圓狀託盤。

「Ana？」單詞在驚訝中脫口而出，我猜測那是她的名字。那女孩看上去嚇傻了，而Jack只是微笑著輕拍我的背。

「不錯！看來你之前的確有聽我講話。」我因他的誇獎而稍露喜色，接著想起他先前的所為而和他間隔距離，轉頭視向那女孩。

「嗨，我是Hiccup。」我出手相握，她稍稍作笑，我本以為又是我的名字搞鬼，直到她再度出聲。

「哦我老聽Jack提起你！」她竊笑，「他成天都在問我們有沒有在他沒值班的時間段看見你，雖然我們之前沒見過面，不過的確像Jack描述的那樣可愛。我沒想到那天來光臨的是你，你和我想像中的有點點不同。」我回頭望了眼Jack，他的臉龐染上淡粉色，雙手因焦慮而攢成球狀。似乎有什麼東西在那瞬間射中了我，不知為何我沒把他當朋友看，而且沒有想嘲笑他的想法，反倒想放任指尖纏進他的發絲，接著——

「別說了Ana！」Jack制止了她，「你講得我像是個跟蹤狂。」我因他的晃動得以從思緒中脫離，並花了點時間緩回現實。

「抱歉！」她笑著，轉過身面向我，「你那天還好嗎？」記憶的倒帶令我想起她就是之前在我來找Jack時，被我推開的女服務生。我瞥了眼男孩，不是很想提起這段往事。

「我挺好的。」我微笑著給了她個「求你別現在談這事」的眼神。女孩聳肩，我的餘光瞄到Jack似乎冷靜了些。他在擔心？可我都還沒問他詳情。門板碰撞出的沉悶聲示意有新顧客光臨，我心不在焉地朝那方向掃了眼後，猛地被杯中的熱巧克力所嗆。

連咳帶嗆一陣，我努力平復方才因窺到兩個抓狂女孩進店而不停上竄的心跳。Rapunzel和Merida在店口四處張望，顯然她們在找我，以及她們口中的「我的情人」。我逕自往角落後邊靠了靠，希望能逃過她們的眼睛，否則又扯出更多誤解。Astrid曾告訴過我，Rapunzel嘴封不住，我可不想和Jack搞出花邊新聞。

「Hiccup，」Ana瞥了眼我躲藏的角落，「你認識她們嗎？」

「嗯，如果可以的話，我現在想開溜……」語氣中流露出少許的不安。Jack挪了腳步，在Ana耳邊低語，那女孩聞見，咧開唇瓣：「我去支開她們！」她沖我眨了眨眼後，朝那倆女孩跑去。同一時間，Jack握住了我的手，另一手拿過桌上的點單，接著他把我拎起，背身朝後滑去。

「Jack！你在做什——」

「噓——！」嘴角上揚，「相信我。」然後，我還就相信他了。我乖乖閉嘴，任由他擺佈，視線重新聚集在Ana身上：她領她們就坐，以確保她們沒發現我。

我下意識地加重了手的力度，出乎意料的是，他也握緊了我的手。他倒背滑行時，臉上仍漾溢笑意。我感覺我的臉又充血了，可我只想注視他。

男孩在我們抵達終點時鬆開了手，我頓時覺得自己不想鬆手的念頭十分愚蠢可笑，意識到也許他回握我的手只是不想讓我太尷尬。他開亮燈，我跟著他的步伐進了門。這是間彌漫著濃厚咖啡味、用來囤積紙箱後備房，他把東西放下後，逕自就坐，看似在等我跟過來。

「只是間小型雜貨房，我有時會坐在這裏發呆。我們在這兒打發時間嗎？」語畢，他踢開滑輪鞋，伸展他潤色的腳趾。

「好啊，」趁巧克力還沒涼，我抿了一口。「這裏挺舒適的，總好過應付Rapunzel和Merida，也許她們幫我只是為了跟進來，事後好抓個笑柄……」

「為什麼她們會跟著你？」他無邪地發問。

「這……」我不清楚該不該騙他，「我向她們尋求建議，她們給是給了，但我敢肯定她們覺得我在偷藏情人……」小聲嘟囔。

「哦——，」Jack在調戲我前輕笑了幾聲，「如果她們知道我們倆在這兒後，可能會更堅定先前的猜想了。」

「嘿！誰說你就是那個情人了！」我開玩笑似的反詰引得他聳肩。

「可你今天專門來見我了，Hic。」撲了撲暗色的睫毛。

「隨你怎麼想！」我抓過松餅，咬了一大口以藏羞色。「而且我記得你說過不會調戲我……」

「對哦，我錯了！」男孩搔了搔後頸，「不過調戲你真的很有趣，每次都能看到你的臉都因羞澀而紅透，實話說那挺可愛的。」我能感覺臉頰又在以秒速開始漲紅，這次熱得都能冒點煙了。Jack的言語不該造成如此影響。「看吧，就是這反應！」他勾起弧度，反倒加劇難堪的氣氛。我只能抓過剩下的松餅塞進他嘴，藉以令他住口。

和Jack交友的好處是，我總不會感到厭倦。儘管避免不了有尷尬和難堪，可當我們無忌暢談，我漸覺渴望他陪伴的原由，正因為他不會令我心生煩厭。當Ana在不覺中打攪時，我們正聊到迪士尼電影，原先還在聽Jack講他小時候的往事，結果越扯越遠。她朝我倆咧嘴，趁Jack穿回滑輪時把我推出門外。

「噢，Hiccup，」她帶我走遠幾步，以至於Jack聽不到我們交談。「照顧好Jack，他是個好男孩。」

「什——什麼？！你想表達什麼意思？」我窮追不捨，可女孩只是微笑。

「我覺得你會找到答案的！」她回應，沒為懵怔著的我留予答復便逕自離去，直到Jack滑到我身旁我才緩過神。

「你最好在Aster捆你進來當勞工前快點離開這裏。」Jack在我周圍繞圈漫滑。

「沒那麼糟。」聳聳肩。

「說得到輕鬆，如果你接到的是早班，我就再也見不到你了。」他用手揉亂我的頭髮，指尖在發間內似乎逗留了久些。「希望還能見到你，下次別讓我等太久！」

「知道啦！」我離開前背對著他揮了揮手。

 

無意間又想到了Jack，我把頭搖成撥浪鼓——為何一個男孩足令我欣喜若狂？回憶到他伸手觸碰我的臉頰、寬掌包覆我的手心、指尖繞進我的發跡時，我感到有些頭暈。止步，喘息，忖思，難道我愛上Jack了？不由得快步走回家，將頭浸於枕中。我開始往那個可能性思考，而我敢肯定，答案是毋庸置疑。

**

接下來的三天裏，我都有去找Jack。提防著Rapunzel和Merida源源不斷的「十萬個Jack為什麼」攻擊時，我也在密切留意她們是否有向Astrid洩密，否則她不會沒做動靜。沒過多久，我便承認自己在暗戀Jack；剛開始發覺性向時愣是稍有吃驚，但轉念一想自己也沒暗戀過女孩。心知肚明而又明顯至極的是，Jack肯定不會以戀人方式喜歡我，忖透後，我郎然自己還能常去見見他。

分秒流逝至傍晚時分，本以為此間段的店裏「人流少而靜」，可推開門的瞬間，一切幻想亦瞬為烏有。嘈雜、熙攘的人群遍佈桌臺，新顧客正坐在空位上小駕久等，我的常駐位已被佔領，通往吧臺的路看似更甚擁擠。深思是否該原路返回，然而勇氣擊敗了恐懼，我拔開人群朝吧臺擠去。Jack瞥見我時，他在飛速地將點單裝盤、準備遞交給另一個人。

「Hic！」他眉頭緊鎖，「抱歉，你來得不太是時候……」他的擔憂在繼續開口時浮出，「剛好有幾個旅遊巴停在路邊間息，而那上邊的旅客似乎都一窩蜂地擠了進來。如你所見，我們人手不足，恐怕今天是沒機會聊天了……」我不由得咬緊下唇，心念臨走前還能和他說句什麼，畢竟我不想給他添麻煩。

「你——你們需要幫助嗎？」我焦慮地詢問道，不料他喜笑顏開。

「當然！如果你願意，那便再好不過！」嘴角上揚的弧度大了些，「你等我一下！」他滑去為顧客上單，我借此機會溜到吧臺後面，站到Aster旁邊。

「夥計，你在這做什麼？」他問，表情嚴肅。

「Jack說我能在這…幫個忙？」我口齒不清地回應著，刻意地不去對上男人炙熱的視線。

「沒事的Aster，」Jack拍了拍對方的背，「Hic只是在我們有難的時候伸出援手。」

「明白，」Aster聳肩，回歸接單工作。

「拿著這個，」Jack遞了個藍色的東西過來，我接過，發現是件藍衣。「我知道這不是制服，不過同顏色的東西至少能糊弄顧客。雖說這衣服是我的，但你要留意別弄得太髒！」朝我撲眉眨眼後，他滑向了另一位顧客。藍衣的雛形漸現，準確來說，是件藍衛衣。我除去身上的棕色外衣，轉套上衛衣。考慮到Jack的體型，衛衣套在我身上略顯寬鬆。我把頭鑽進衛衣，深深吸氣，享受暖陽與麝香融混的熟悉感纏繞於鼻尖——是Jack獨有的氣味。我回過神，猛地竄出頭穿好衣服，逼迫自己回到現實，替代Aster為客人下單。

起先可謂是糟透了，但有了點經驗後便可熟能生巧。從我現在的方位能看到Jack四處滑動的身影，他看上去很享受在人流中穿梭自如，一連串的滑行優美而流暢。每當他滑過吧臺交接時，無不例外會輕拍我的後背、抑或是揉亂我的頭髮，接著給我留句褒獎。

即便時間不斷流逝，最後一批店客已匆匆離去，店門將閉，直至黎明再臨，新的一天才會再度開啟。

 

「所以啊，Hiccup，」Jack傾身，跨過吧臺朝我靠去，「你覺得這活怎樣？沒嘴皮子工夫輕鬆吧！」

「也沒你說的那麼難。」提眉，明顯地講大話。

「隨你吹！」竊笑，「現在已經10點過了，不過店裏還會亮會兒燈，你今天做得很好，我不介意你現在就回家。」

「不要！」條件反射性地吼了出來，看見Jack突然瞪大雙眼，我意識到自己太過激動。「我是指不用，我能堅持，我很樂意在這多幫會兒忙……」我試著扮冷漠，似乎沒起到什麼作用罷了。

「噢—— Hic，你想多陪我一會兒嗎？」他調戲著，睫毛撲了撲。

「不，我只是擔心你一個人應付不過來。」我得意地笑著。

「真的嗎？」他又趴近了一步了，「好像你才是那個最近老來麻煩我的人……」我睜大眼，臉騰地一下全紅了；我們的臉相靠得過近，以至我能感覺到Jack溫熱的呼吸拍拂著我的臉頰。

「喂，你們兩個！」Aster的聲音從遠處傳來，我下意識的往後縮，無形中遠離了Jack。「這是間咖啡店，不是深夜小巷的男妓店，別跟顧客調情了，服務至上。」

「Hiccup不是顧客……」男孩借鼻孔出氣，換得Aster以白眼相對。

「免去客套話，我真的很驚訝他沒被你的蠢行嚇跑！」

「隨你怎麼說！Hiccup知道我只是在開玩笑！」他朝我望去，我的背仍緊貼著牆。可我是發自內心的希望他沒開玩笑，希望他靠近我只因他想吻我……打住。幻想Jack喜歡我的行為簡直是異想天開，他是如此的魅力十足，如果他還沒交女友，可能會有成群的女孩拜倒在他腳下。

時針的指向已臨近十一字，Aster決定關店早些。我幫忙把空桌擦淨，和Jack一起清洗碗碟，接著Jack猛地抓住我的手，滑旋著將我拉離桌子邊緣。

「Jack！你在做什麼？」我懵怔而無助地由他拽拉。

「嗯——，我在跳舞，但看似不像……」呢喃，撇臉。我好奇他是不是臉紅了。「我想到了！」他沒有放手，反倒用另一只手扶上我的腰，將我托起。我卷著身子抗議，他沒理會，直到我的腳尖踮到他的滑輪上，他才開口。「好的，」他笑得很自豪，「這下我們能繼續跳了。」

「Jack……我不覺得這是個好主意……」我嘀咕著，不由得將腦袋貼緊他的胸腔，以防摔倒。

「怎麼會！這很好玩的，相信我！」他淺笑，開始向前跨步。起初我嚇得大喊大叫，確信自己會摔個狗吃屎，但我很快就放鬆了，他扶在我臀部的手的力度開始減輕，我也逐漸習慣抓住他的手，另一只手則是更隨意的搭在他的肩頭。我仍是不敢抬頭看他，至少不挑在臉發燒的時機。Jack心情好得哼起了歌，而我們隨著他的調子「翩翩起舞」，我不想表明正常朋友之間是不會做這類事的事實；我太自私，以至於不想叫停他。

我感覺自己正逐漸陷進他懷裏，眼睛因工作整夜而勞累過度，頭趴在他的胸口懶得動彈，我還感覺到Jack將我的雙手挪動、穩放在他的肩上；這下倒好，我的全身都貼在他身上了。

「Jack……」我依偎在他的襯衫裏打哈，「我好累，我要回家了……」他滑動的速度漸減，並在我因此愈漸懶怠時歎了口氣。

「我猜也是……我也該走了……」有股暖氣輕撫著我的額頭，接著有什麼東西貼了上去，我沒發問，當時的我實在是太困了。「謝謝你今天來幫忙，你真的很棒，Hic。」沉穩的聲線漸化成呢喃低語，「你可能會因為太疲憊而記不清我接下來要說的話：和你度過的時光裏溢滿了歡樂……我想和你跳舞，是因為我害怕若是放棄此行，我將失去能握住你手的機會……」他再度長歎，勾起我的臂膀將我放下滑輪。我靜忖，他說了什麼？他想表示什麼？

「Jack，我——」他在我能繼續時打斷了我的發言。

「所以，我能在聖誕派對上見到你對吧？」搔搔後頸，他將話題轉離尷尬區，他從記事本上扯了張紙，在上面潦寫，接著將紙遞給我。「上面寫了所有相關資訊。你自己能回家吧？」他的語調裏摻雜擔憂。

「當然能，」我笑得有些虛弱，「我只是累了，又不是醉了。」他朝我點頭時，嘴角勾起柔和。「很快又能再見的，Jack。」在我轉身離開前，我們之間微妙的溝壑令我呼吸困難，莫名的休止符打在空氣中，不斷蔓延；而那恰巧暗示，他等待和我拉近距離的機會已經很久了。不，也可能只是我太累，腦子裏塞滿胡思亂想。走出店門後，唇邊勾起的笑容大到令我忘乎所以——Jack主動邀請我共舞，實際是想握我的手。

我知道我不該，可我已經興奮得像個熱戀中的傻瓜青年。我將手中緊握的紙條展開。

12月24號，晚上七點，不見不散。

下一行字的內容更令我睜大雙眸：是一串數字，和兩個寫在數字下方的潦草單詞：打給我（call me）。結果在回家路上時，我整個人都心花怒放，也許這能代表，只是也許，Jack也喜歡我？匆匆地將紙胡亂塞進口袋，我不敢往這方面遐想太遠。

**

聖誕前夕，我如期赴約咖啡店，身後尾隨一小團人。若是平時，我會和Astrid一起過聖誕，可今年我得推翻舊例，換得她以暴脾氣也是意料之中。於是，我邀請她和我出席，勸她參加這個比無聊有意思的派對——我不想她因不在我而獨自過節。風聲走漏到Rapunzel和Merida的耳中，她們便藉口不想回家應付家事，也跟了過來。當然，有Rapunzel在的地方怎麼可能沒有Flynn，即便我還沒和他面對面的說過話。也罷，反正現在這隊人裏除了一個是受了正當邀請外，其他的都是跟班。

「你知道嗎，Hiccup認識了個在這裏打工的男孩，他叫Jack。」Rapunzel問Flynn，後者的眼神因關鍵字而微泛亮光。

「啊，Jack，Jack Overland？」反問。話音剛落，他突然轉向我，「我認識他，我還知道他能樂翻全場。」我點頭微笑，強迫自己無視心底溢起的嫉妒感；Flynn只是認識Jack的時間比我更久，這沒什麼。

推門進店，店內雜糅的氣味與嘈雜的人聲撲面而來，彩燈、金片、裝飾球無一不點綴著咖啡店的節日氛圍。那些被移至店邊桌子上擺滿了裝著聖誕晚餐的紙碟，而取代桌臺椅凳的原有位置的則是一棵翠綠色的大聖誕樹，上邊的枝頭垂吊著各種華麗的裝飾物。慶典音樂在店內迴響，人們三兩成群的湊在一起暢談熱舞。店內人聲鼎沸，可我眼熟的也就那幾個。

Astrid和Merida一進門便朝餐桌進軍，那倆吃貨毫不猶豫的把同行的三人給拋棄了。

「哇哦，真漂亮。」Rapunzel轉著頭朝周圍望，嘴邊念念有詞。

「我很高興這些裝飾能贏得你的喜愛。」低沉卻溫和的聲線從遠處傳來，令我們不約而同地抬起頭，視線正對上朝我們走來的男子：他體型龐大，深灰發色，雙目慈祥。他展開雙臂迎接我們，用俄羅斯口音做著自我介紹：「我是North，這間咖啡店的經理。」語畢，他朝我們握手示好。

「Rapunzel。」

「Flynn。」

「Hiccup。」他聽到我的名字後，似乎比之前更開心了些，還友好的大笑了幾聲。

「哦，我認識你！」近乎震耳欲聾，「Jack老是聊起你！」North用他的大嗓門點到Jack後，我注意到被提名者從人海中鑽出頭來，接著他穿過人流擠到我們面前。

「你們又私底下說我什麼壞話了？」他對上North的視線，眼中流露威脅。

「沒說！」男人滿面笑容，「只是告訴你的朋友Hiccup平時你怎麼和我們嘮叨他的。」

「什麼？我才沒嘮叨！」Jack反駁，他的臉因羞恥而微微泛紅。

「你爆了那麼多料出來，我都能寫本《Hiccup百科全書》了。」

「你就繼續吹吧，North！」

「隨你找藉口！」他揉亂憋悶氣的男孩的頭髮，瀟灑離去。North走後，Jack緊張的轉過身。

「拜託你別聽他胡說八道，他們老想說那些東西氣我。」眉宇微皺。

「瞭解。」聳聳肩，微微勾起嘴角；很明顯，Jack經常提起過我。

「嘿Jack！」Flynn走上前拍了拍Jack的背，「好久不見啊！」

「Flynn！」被拍者笑容滿面，「我沒想到你會來！」那倆人借機開聊，見此，我悄悄地朝Rapunzel的方向鑽，她看起來心情不太好，自己男友正和另一個人聊的正歡。雖說我的處境也和她差不多。

「你想找點東西喝嗎？」我問她，留意到她的表情開始變得詭異。

「當然。」應和的口吻。我們立在那好一會兒，沉默的灌著酒精飲料，直到她先開口：「我明白為什麼你會喜歡他了，Jack真的長得不錯。」

「我——我不喜歡他。」結巴，同時強調自己不要告訴她真相。

「別逗了Hiccup，這真的很明顯！你是沒看到他走的時候你臉上的表情有多可憐。」

「那又不代表我喜歡他，Astrid走的時候我也有點傷心啊。」

「Hiccup，」那女孩將手臂搭在我肩頭，「我不會告訴任何人，你可以相信我……」我咬緊下唇，細忖一陣後放棄般地歎了口氣。

「好吧……我覺得我是有點。」呻吟著移開了視線，我不想承認說出真相會令我感到輕鬆的事實。女孩開心的搖晃著，甚至跳起舞來。

「Rapunzel！你冷靜點！」警告脫口而出。接著，我察覺Flynn的手臂挽過我的肩，餘光還瞥到Jack站在他身後。

「哇哦，你怎麼把她弄得這麼誇張？」他的語調裏夾雜詫異。

「他告訴我——」

「Rapunzel！！」我打斷了她，「我們答應好的！」

「哦，對！」她說著，用手在唇邊做了個拉上拉鏈的手勢。「我封住嘴了。走吧Flynn，我們去跳舞！」她拽著Flynn的手臂將他拉離我，走前還給我甩了個會意的微笑。

「嘿，今天有點忙，我沒太多時間和你聊天了。」說話者無奈地將手纏進他的銀白色發絲。

「我不介意你現在就和我聊。」會心一笑，我有點高興終於能和Jack獨處。他拿了杯新的飲料給我，我倆靠牆站立。

「所以你也沒打給我，即便是我已經給了你號碼。」男孩撅嘴。

「我有想過要打！可到頭來我還是認為打過去給你會很奇怪……」如實招來可能是眼下最好的決策。

「什麼理由導致你那樣想？」他笑出聲，「我給你號碼是因為我想和你聊天，別以為我一接到電話就會叫你一邊去。」擺頭，「你應該知道我平時很閑，你沒必要太拘束，忘記你之前的想法吧。」

「我這人天生就愛顧忌。」我朝他翻白眼。

「啊，我猜我得慢慢習慣了。」他愉悅地閉上眼。我細觀他安逸的臉龐，他每一次呼吸時鼻頭的白雀斑會隨之上下起伏；我看在眼裏，刻在心底，僅是不想錯過任何分秒。他溫聲哼著小曲，提醒了我今天是耶誕節。

「哦對了，Jack，閉上眼然後把你的手伸出來，不會花你太長時間的。」我伸手進口袋裏翻找，把包裝好的聖誕禮物掏出，遞到他手裏。「可以了。」

「你真的不用送我，Hic。」他小心的捧著，緩緩的睜開眼，手中系著青綠色緞帶的小禮物後，臉上漾起笑意。他解開緞帶，我在他將禮物拿出時眨了眨眼，不敢肯定他喜歡與否。他嘴角上揚的弧度示意我可以放心了；禮物是個小雪景球，他將它拿出，搖晃一陣，欣賞球內的雪花飄揚旋轉，飛落在兩個滑雪者的身旁。而在那一刻，我似乎看見Jack經常在店內來去自如的身影，與雪景球內的滑雪者重疊。我頓時不知道該如何開啟話題。

「Hic，這個禮物很棒！」男孩的臉上滿是因高興而產生的驚訝。「謝謝！」

「你喜歡就好，我看見它便想到了你……」喃喃低語。Jack將禮物小心翼翼的放在身邊的桌子上，然後轉過身直視我。

「輪到你閉上眼然後把手伸出來了。」他說，聲線比平時更為沉穩。「在我讓你睜眼前，千萬別睜開。」我淺笑，照他的指令閉上眼、手伸出。剛開始還沒什麼，直到我感受到Jack握住我的手指尖。「別睜眼……」他在我眼皮子跳動時輕聲細語。接著我的手被下拉，然後，他溫熱的呼吸拍打著我的臉頰，在我意識到事態走向前，他的唇瓣如蜻蜓點水般在我的上邊點了一下。我推開了他，他也沒再堅持，雙唇分離之際雙手鬆開。

「好，你睜開吧。」他的聲音響起，我眯了眯眼後緩緩睜開，掃視一番，發現Jack離開了。將手抬至嘴唇附近，輕撫著他方才親吻過的部位。我刹時感到自己全身的血液沸騰，身體溶浸在不見底的羞恥中。我的確渴望他的吻，可我又很害怕被人看見我們接吻，而且為何Jack消失得這麼快……成山的問題似雪球越滾越大，囤積在腦海中揮之不去。

我在茫茫人海中撈針，推擠開人山開闢前進之路，向周圍詢問是否有人見到他，同時強迫自己壓下心底的絕望與不安。最後，我停步在店內一角的櫥櫃旁，留意到那兒的門開了條縫。好奇心害死貓，我偷偷窺了眼，發現裏面藏著我在找的人。

「Jack？」我走進一步，低喊著他的名字，關上身後的門。男孩正抱著腿蹲坐在角落。

「Hiccup，我很抱歉，我不該那麼做的。」他瘋狂地搖著腦袋，眉頭緊鎖，視線裏滿是內疚和不解。「我不明白為什麼我做了，我本是很清楚這麼做會毀了我們的友誼，可我已經做了，我當時只是——」我塞住了他，以接吻的方式，將我的嘴唇湊上他的殷紅。我緊閉雙眼，為的是不看他的反應，但我能感覺到他回吻我。出於身高問題，再加上Jack還踩著雙滑輪，我得掂起腳和他親吻，直到他用手臂將我攬起，把我放在他的滑輪上，我才得以鬆口氣。纏綿一陣後，我們再次分開。

「你真的不用擔心。」輕聲，卻似能蓋過兩人之間震盪的音樂，「我等待這一刻有一陣子了。」

「肯定沒我等得長。」他偷笑著，又親了我一下，而我放任自己融化其中。也許不是酒精的緣故，也不是因為派對的氛圍，和Jack的伶仃接觸都會令我感到既興奮又緊張，似有蝴蝶在胃中盤旋飛舞。我盡力熬過今晚，而不是就此放棄，然而最後一班人馬還是注意到了我的異常：每當我們有身體接觸，下一步亦是轉換話題。以至於Jack邀請我跳舞時，我打算拋開一切雜念，不去理會那麼多。

我踮上他的滑鞋，隨他的滑旋帶領，與他舞出韻調。

「Hic？」聲音從我頭頂傳出。

「什麼事，Jack？」

「我能為你點單嗎？」他幽幽地笑著，手指越過我的肩頭，纏進我的發絲，將我向前推去，直到我們鼻頭相親。我知道他想讓我說什麼。我將腦袋埋進他的胸膛，悄聲呢喃，刻意打破我們之間的視線交接。

「請——請問我可以要你嗎……」

「當然可以，那麼你願意做我的男朋友嗎？」我瞥了眼Astrid和其他女孩們，沉默的點了點頭。Jack輕柔的笑容在親吻我時再度綻放，我慶倖他終於屬於我，也不由得微笑起來。我吻了回去，已經不在乎誰會發現的問題了，畢竟我是如此的愛他。Jack Overland：那個總愛煩我，戲弄我，關心我的男孩，此時此刻，他將我的人生變得比以前更加美好。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 譯注：感謝太太寫出這麼棒的FC文，任何錯誤都是我的。喜歡的朋友請務必去FF給太太留言點贊！


End file.
